Shadow Of The Day
by SiStAz4EvA
Summary: My first attempt at a Songfic! Futurefic. LL are married. Teen to be safe.


**A/N****: Okay, honestly I've never done one of these before so if you read it, I really need to know if you like it or not. I need opinions so I know if I'm good at writing these. **

Okay, so here is my first official songfic!! ENJOY:D

**Shadow of the Day**

(Song by Linkin Park)

Here I was, again, in this blue room. I lost count how many times I was in here today; I just knew it was a lot. I stared out the window, looking out at the snow... it was snowing; I was supposed to be happy right now.

_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away_

I had to get out of here, not just this room, but out of everything. I didn't want to face this anymore... I had to go see him, even though I knew I would cry, but I just had to.

Then I could get away, away from it all, looking at that engraved writing. Crying always seems to make me feel better when I'm thinking of him.

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

Deep down I knew, that this time, it still wouldn't work… eventually I would have to leave, and then come back to the same room. I walked downstairs, Luke was laying on the couch curled up, he gave up trying to talk to me, I thank him for that, these past 3 months have been really hard on both of us.

"Goodbye…" I whispered, so quietly I could barely here it

_Sometimes good bye's the only way_

I got in my car hesitantly, would Luke worry? Would he even know I left? I honestly didn't know, things were just so screwed up lately… I didn't want to think of it.

I took the oh so familiar route to the oh so familiar place, the same route I've been taking almost every day for about three months.

I knew I wasn't supposed to be here, I know it was after hours... but nothing could keep me away… I had to be here, here and now.

I walked up to the stone... the snowy grass crunching under my boots. The tears started to fall, as they always did, but something about this time was different. Then I saw something unfamiliar.

_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you_

"Lorelai?"

"Who's there?"

Then he stepped out of the shadows, his dark baggy eyes looking at me, he hadn't slept for weeks. This was the man I love.

"Luke? What are you doing here? I saw you on the couch—"He shook his head.

"That wasn't me, it was Rory, she showed up earlier, and I didn't know if you were sleeping."

I nodded. Before I knew it, he was there holding me…. I suddenly felt safe, safer than I've felt in a long time.

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey_

And the sun will set for you

"It was my fault," he said, trying to hide his tears. I shook my head against his chest; no I couldn't let him believe that.

"No Luke, it was mine, if I hadn't—"I burst into a deeper sadness and was unable to finish my sentence.

After a moment, we turned around and looked at the tombstone.

_**Blake William Danes**_

_**September 3, 2008—September 4, 2008**_

"_**My little Miracle"**_

Next to his tombstone were Luke's parents' graves.

"He'll be okay." Luke assured as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I only nodded unable to speak.

I looked up at the bright stars; they seemed especially bright this evening.

They reminded me of the cards I was given—one had a little moon and star on it, and inside it told me to stay, to stay here in Stars Hollow, because after this event, I was seriously considering leaving.

_In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay_

But, I knew I couldn't do that, this was my home.

The beginning was so hard, it really was. Then I had this thought, we could only go up from here right, how could things possibly get any worse? I had to believe that things would get better; it was the only thing that kept me going.

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way_

I opened my eyes, I was in my room, staring at my sleeping Luke… that dream hit me again; I remember that day, the day I almost lost hope.

Things were different now, the doctors are still amazed.

"Hey." Luke smiled that dreamy smile, the one I loved so much.

I gave him a long kiss, when we broke apart, I sat up. There it was my strength, and also my weakness giving me reassurance, that he was safe, a kick.

Luke smiled up at me, and put his hand on my protruding stomach.

_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you_

To be honest, I worry everyday that this little guy isn't going to make it… that I'm going to suffer that pain, again.

Then I think of Blake, he's taught me so much, he was my miracle baby. I had to believe that the little guy inside me was going to be fine, as much as it hurt, I had to say goodbye to Blake, even though he would always be in my heart.

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey_

It was time to stop living in the past; I had to think about the future now, not just for my sake, but for Luke's and the new baby's.

I loved this little guy already, and nothing would let him go. Not this time.

_And the sun will set for you_

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

"I love you Luke." I told him.

"I love you too." Luke replied, with that same grin.

Things were going to be different this time, and we both knew it.

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey_

And the sun will set for you


End file.
